Brian Davis
WCSF Career 2005 Davis was brought in as a heel used by Mayhem General Manager Jay Jameson to battle Jameson's adversaries. The first man Davis was brought in to attack was Jason Williams at Meltdown 2005 in September. He was victorious after reversing a small package for the pinfall. At Annihilation 2005, Davis was put on Team Jameson, as Jameson was feuding with David Logan over the General Managership of the WCSF. Davis put in a good showing, pinning Williams again, before being eliminated by Logan, although his team did win. At Supernova, Davis was named guest referee by Jameson for the #1 Contenders match between The Executioner and Jason Williams, clearly assuming Davis would call it in favour of Ex. But Davis called it down the middle, and Ex lost after he got into it with Davis and was distracted. After the match Ex was furious at Davis and slapped him across the face, which enraged Davis as he superkicked Ex out cold and threw his ref short at him, signifying his face turn. 2006 Davis' next action was at Battlefield 2006, where he lost in the first round after Bale held the ropes. Davis then had some trouble with Everwinter, who realized that fighting Davis would ingratiate him to Jameson. The two met at Nothing to Lose 2006 in March, with Everwinter getting the pin with the help of the ropes. Davis would find himself feuding with Bale again leading up to Revolution II, where Davis got the biggest win of his career, making Bale tap out to the Zelos Crucifier in the middle of the ring, showing he could compete with the best in the world. Bale wouldn't take kindly to the loss though, and continued to make Davis' life hell in the following months, leading to the second match between the two at [[Destruction 2006 on June 12th. Davis once again defeated Bale cleanly with the Silver Star Slam. Davis would continue his winning ways after putting Bale behind him, submitting Matt Tribbett at Total Carnage with the Zelos Crucifier. Davis' quick rise up the ranks would lead him to the returning Jack Cannon, the Hardcore Legend, who made Davis his target upon returning, ambushing him repeatedly with the use of weapons, busting him open on several occasions. Davis gave it right back and even attacked Cannon and busted him open as well. All this lead to a Hardcore Match at Meltdown on Sept. 19th, where Cannon won after a Cannonator off of a ladder into Davis on the steel steps. The next PPV was Annihilation, with a Mayhem vs Unleashed elimination match on the horizon, with The Monarchy taking up 4 of the 5 Mayhem spots. Davis was the 5th, and he managed to defeat the WCSF Mayhem Championship holder Dynamite to claim leadership of the team in a non-title match on Mayhem. Davis showed well on the match, eliminating The Executioner before being eliminated by Logan. 2007 Davis was entering 2007 on the rise to the main event scene. At Hacked, he was chosen by the fans to be guest commentator for the Championship match between Dynamite & Reaper, although it was later discovered that The Monarchy rigged the vote to prevent him from being guest referee. He was made ref later on in the match, and ended up getting into a brawl with Dyno. Davis got his title opportunity at Battlefield on Apr.23rd, as it looked like he was on the verge of victory, Delroy Andrews and Jack Cannon interefered and DDT'd him onto thumbtacks, allowing Dyno to prevail. After the defeat, Davis shocked everyone by switching to Unleashed after being on Mayhem his entire career. He immediately went after Unleashed Champion Alex Morgan, and at Revolution III, he won his first WCSF Rampage Championship, beating Morgan. Davis would reign supreme over Unleashed for the rest of 2007. 2008, 2009 Dabis continued his title reign into 2008, beating Matt Slater at Total Carnage, and then Muntari Mebah at Meltdown. He then became the third man in the violent Sinistra/The Executioner feud, which would be the downfall of his title reign. At Annihilation 2008, after 318 days as champion, Davis lost the title in a Dome of Doom match with Ex and Sinistra when Sinistra pinned Ex for the win. Davis would end up feuding with The Executioner, and was supposed to meet him at Hacked, but bad weather postponed the match until Battlefield, where Davis defeated Ex in a Last Man Standing match with a Silver Star Slam through a table. With Ex gone, Davis started a feud with Johnny Devine, and they had a match at Nothing to Lose, which Devine won after Ex returned, attacking Davis. On the May 28th edition of Mayhem, Davis, along with several other big stars, left the business, putting an end to a stellar WCSF Career. Category:Wrestlers